Pedaços de Mim
by Thaisinha
Summary: -SONG FIC- Depois de uma maravilhosa manhã de domingo, o mundo de Lílian Evans desaba. Songfic com a música da Ashlee Simpson. CONTINUAÇÃO DE MANHÃ DE DOMINGO!


Pedaços de Mim

Lílian acordou surpresa de madrugada. Era madrugada de quinta feira e aquela semana estava sendo uma loucura.

Todos os dias a guerra só piorava e ficava mais difícil ainda ficar bem sem Tiago. Só se viam aos fins de semana, as noites de sábado serviam pra matar a saudade física e os dias de domingo para matar a saudade da alma.

Fechou os olhos tentando buscar o sono novamente. Odiava passar noites em claro, qualquer que fosse o motivo. Assim que fechou os olhos vieram as lembranças dos dias da semana anterior.

Segunda feira, um enorme ataque de comensais deixara o hospital lotado. Ela ainda conseguia lembrar de toda a loucura, os gritos das pessoas que haviam perdido alguém durante o ataque, o desespero de quem estava ferido esperando por ajuda.

Terça feira não houve ataques, mas foi o dia em que alguns dos feridos do dia anterior tiveram alta. Alguns, não existiam mais parentes para buscá-los. E então todo o desespero de novo.

Quarta feira, terceiro dia sem noticias de Tiago. Nem um telefonema, nem um bilhete, nada. Ela estava ficando apavorada. Muito tempo sem notícias, em meio a uma guerra, poderia significar... Não, não podia pensar naquilo. Tiago estava bem... sim, ele estava bem. Tinha de estar.

Ouviu o telefone tocar. Ainda tateando na mesinha de cabeceira, levou um tempo até conseguir apanhar o aparelho.

-Alô... – ela disse com a voz de quem havia recém acordado.

-Lily? – a voz do outro lado veio para lhe tranqüilizar, era Tiago.

-Tiago? Ora, seu louco, três dias sem notícias, eu já estava pensando que...

-Xiiii – ele falou do outro lado. – Eu não tenho muito tempo. Estou numa missão disfarçado de trouxa, estou quebrando o protocolo ligando pra você, mas eu precisava.

-Ah, Tiago... Eu estava tão preocupada...

-Eu sei. Liguei pra dizer que te amo muito. Eu tenho que ir agora. Beijos! – e ele desligou.

Lílian deixou o telefone cair no chão. Era tudo uma loucura.

"_Na segunda eu estou esperando_

_Terça eu estou sumindo_

_E lá pela quarta eu já não consigo dormir_

_Então o telefone chama e eu escuto você_

_E a escuridão é uma visão clara_

_Pois você veio para me salvar"_

Virou-se na cama, tentando dormir, mas era difícil. Estava preocupada com Tiago. Ainda mais depois daquela ligação clandestina.

Acalmara-se ao saber que ele não estava morto ou desaparecido, mas agora estava assustada por causa da missão.

Sempre que ele saía em missão, ela ficava com o coração na mão. Mas não podia fazer nada, era o trabalho dele.

Fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu. Estava difícil, muito difícil... Ela só conseguia pensar em Tiago. Como ele estava, se estava bem, ferido, quando iria voltar.

Queria mais notícias, mais informações. Queria que ele tivesse lhe deixado pelo menos dizer que o amava também.

Continuou se revirando na cama, mas de modo algum conseguia dormir. Desistiu quando já estava quase amanhecendo, e então percebeu que passara a noite em claro.

"_Cair... com você eu caio tão depressa_

_Eu mal posso segurar meu fôlego_

_Eu espero que isto dure"_

Eram seis horas da manhã quando ela levantou. Sempre levantava naquele horário. Tomou banho e vestiu o traje que as curandeiras usavam no St. Mungus.

Foi fazer o café quando ouviu o som característico de uma pessoa aparatando na sua sala. Segurando a xícara de café em uma mão, caminhou até a sala e encontrou...

Tiago.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela deixou a xícara cair no chão e se espatifar, correndo para os braços dele. Tiago segurou-a com força, como se não a quisesse soltar nunca mais. Então afastou-a com cuidado e olhando para dentro dos orbes esverdeados, disse:

-Eu estava com saudade.

-Eu também estava. Achei que íamos nos ver apenas sábado.

-Eu também. Mas por causa da missão de ontem, eu consegui um tempinho pra aparecer aqui de surpresa. Eu acho que a minha ligação não deve ter sido o suficiente pra você acreditar que eu tava bem.

-Não. Não foi. Eu fiquei me revirando na cama a noite inteira preocupada com você, seu maluco.

-Lily... – ele falou escorregando uma das mãos por entre as madeixas de cabelo dela – É o meu emprego, o que eu faço da vida. É difícil se acostumar, ainda mais entender. Mas eu não posso estar em constante comunicação, nem te garantir que vá voltar todos os dias pra casa bem. Apesar de que se eu puder, vou fazer sempre.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando a voz de Sirius ecoou através do espelho que ele e Tiago usavam para se comunicar.

-Tiago? Oi, Lily! – Sirius disse quando a viu. – Venha pro quartel logo. Moody está chamando pra uma missão urgente.

-Okay, Sirius. Estou indo. – guardou o espelho na roupa e voltou-se para Lílian – Desculpe, querida. Nos vemos sábado. – e desaparatou.

Lílian ficou ainda mais irritada, olhando para o vazio onde antes Tiago estivera. Ele nem sequer havia lhe dado um beijo. Sem nem lembrar do café, pegou sua bolsa e foi trabalhar.

"_Ohhhh... Parece que eu finalmente posso_

_Descansar minha cabeça em algo verdadeiro_

_E eu gosto dessa sensação_

_Ohhhh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor_

_Do que eu jamais me conheci_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim"_

Lílian entrou no próprio apartamento e bateu a porta com força. Estava muito mal-humorada. Aquela semana estava sendo a pior. Todo o dia mais e mais gente ferida chegava ao hospital e, para completar, Tiago nunca podia estar com ela, não dava notícias e quando aparecia de surpresa, logo ia embora trabalhar.

Sentou no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas e descansou o rosto nos joelhos, deixando escapar uma lágrima solitária. Era difícil pra ela, que sempre tentara manter tudo sobre o seu controle, estar naquela situação, em que não conseguia controlar nada. Ela poderia dizer que esse era o principal motivo pelo qual ela resistiu tanto tempo a Tiago. Ela sempre soube, que quando estivesse com ele, não haveria jeito de manter o controle da situação, pois seria, como já era, completamente imprevisível.

Mas nas duas últimas semanas tudo estava fora do seu normal. Era tanto trabalho no hospital, que ela não conseguia parar. E Tiago sempre enfiado em alguma missão e deixando-a sem informações. E o seu humor também não ajudava, numa hora ela estava feliz, em outra, chorava pelos cantos, às vezes sem razão nenhuma.

Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu um estalo no apartamento. Encontrou o semblante de Tiago a sua frente, os olhos castanhos preocupados, tentando desvendar o que acontecia com ela. Deu um sorriso fraco e sinalizou para que ele viesse sentar ao seu lado.

Sem falar nada, ele sentou-se ao lado dela e envolveu-a nos braços, carinhosamente. Lílian encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos devagar.

Uma sensação de proteção envolveu-a e ela pode finalmente sentir-se tranqüila. A mão de Thiago foi em direção aos cabelos avermelhados da moça, tocando-os com cuidado. Lílian suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, os lábios a procura dos de Tiago. Quando o contato ocorreu, Lily pode-se sentir as mãos dele descendo pelas suas costas, quase como que a marcando em fogo, até pousarem em sua cintura, onde permaneceram nos instantes em que o beijo ocorreu. Quando se afastaram, Tiago disse:

-Desculpe por hoje de manhã. Essa semana está difícil.

-Eu que o diga. – ela disse – Eu fico preocupada com você, Tiago. Sempre nessas missões. E eu aqui, sem poder fazer nada pra ajudar você.

-Lily, você não precisa ajudar. É o que eu escolhi fazer. Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas ela não vai te levar a nenhum lugar.

Lílian encarou Tiago surpresa com as palavras duras dele, então disse, a voz embargada pela mágoa diante palavras dele:

-Você está sendo insensível. Eu amo você, estou preocupado e você vem me dizer isso? Minha semana está sendo uma loucura, eu não tenho notícias suas. Dane-se o seu trabalho, eu sou a sua namorada. Você devia estar do meu lado, me fazendo feliz e não me fazendo ir à loucura. – ela despejou as palavras sobre ele violentamente.

-Bom, se você acha que eu estou levando-a a loucura, com licença. Eu vou trabalhar, peguei o turno da noite hoje. Vim apenas te avisar. Nos vemos no sábado.

-Tiago! – ela gritou. – Não faça isso comigo.

-Eu já estou fazendo, Lily. – e dizendo isso aparatou.

-AH! – Lílian deu um grito e atirou uma almofada longe, quebrando um vaso que estava sobre a mesa.

Ela não conseguia agüentar mais.

"_Estou de mau-humor e sujo_

_Eu não tenho descanso e é insensível_

_Como você parece nunca se importar_

_Quando estou furioso você escuta_

_Me fazer feliz é sua missão_

_Você não vai parar até que eu esteja aí"_

A cabeça de Lílian doía quando ela chegou ao St. Mungus na manhã de sexta feira. Não havia conseguido comer nada no café, pois até o cheiro do café a deixou enjoada.

Quando foi apanhar os arquivos dos pacientes que tinha que visitar, uma idéia lhe ocorreu e pedindo para que outra curandeira a substituísse por meia hora, subiu então ao segundo andar do hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Lílian retornou ao térreo, onde trabalhava. Héstia Jones, que a havia substituído naquele meio tempo, apareceu em sua frente, aparentemente nervosa e lhe entregou uma pasta.

Lílian abriu a pasta relativamente tranqüila, mas deixou a cair no chão quando leu o nome do paciente. Esquecendo que estava no hospital, ela correu pelos corredores até a enfermaria onde encontrou, deitado numa das camas, Tiago.

Aproximou-se dele, ainda tomada pela emoção e desprovida de razão, tocou a testa dele carinhosamente, e abaixou-se, depositando um beijo na bochecha do homem adormecido.

Depois, parou, apenas observando o corpo machucado deitado na cama. Sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro levemente e virou-se para dar de cara com Héstia novamente.

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, apenas abraçou a mulher em sua frente, que não pareceu surpresa com o ato e retribuiu o abraço.

-Vai ficar tudo bem com ele, Lily. - Héstia disse. – Não foram ferimentos muito graves.

Lílian tremia um pouco quando se afastou de Héstia, a voz ainda afetada por ter visto Tiago naquele estado, conseguiu então pronunciar:

-Eu briguei com ele ontem à noite. E se tivesse acontecido algo pior... E se...

-Lily. – Héstia falou firme. – Não aconteceu nada de mais. Não se torture por besteiras. Tiago está bem e vivo. Ele vai sair hoje no fim da tarde. Agora, tem muita gente que não está tão bem como ele, então, venha trabalhar.

Lily deu um último olhar ao namorado na cama e seguiu Héstia para fora da enfermaria.

"_Cair... às vezes eu caio tão rápido_

_E quando atinjo o fundo do poço e me machuco_

_Você é tudo que eu tenho"_

Lílian estava pela segunda vez no segundo andar do hospital naquele dia. Recebeu o envelope das mãos da enfermeira, e abriu devagar. Um certo nervosismo penetrando em sua mente.

Agradeceu polidamente e desceu as escadas voltando para o térreo, entrou num quarto escuro, e finalmente, os dedos tremendo devagar, leu o conteúdo do envelope.

As palavras dançaram em sua frente e ela não pode deixar de escapar um grito.

Precisava de Tiago. Precisava levá-lo pra casa. Guardou o envelope no meio da roupa e foi até o quarto onde ele estava.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando chegou ao quarto, o namorado já estava de pé, vestido em trajes normais. Ele deu um olhar para ela, como se quisesse dizer "eu sei, você tinha me avisado, mas não precisa dizer nada agora". Lílian não se deixou afetar, entretanto, pela expressão dele, com a voz firme e uma força que ela havia tirado não sabia de onde, ela disse:

-Meu turno acabou. Eu vou me vestir e passo aqui. Você vai pra minha casa hoje.

Tiago abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o olhar de Lílian o calou. E ela falou:

-Nem tente reclamar. Hoje, nós temos que conversar. Me espere sentado ali fora. E se não esperar agora, não espere mais, por que eu não vou aceitar mais isso.

Tiago a encarou surpreso, enquanto ela deu-lhe as costas sem dizer mais nada e saiu da sala. Ele se encostou na parede mais próxima e suspirou. O que tinha acontecido com ela?

"_Ohhhh... Parece que eu finalmente posso_

_Descansar minha cabeça em algo verdadeiro_

_E eu gosto dessa sensação_

_Ohhhh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor_

_Do que eu jamais me conheci_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim"_

Lílian abriu a porta e deu espaço para Tiago passar. Largou a bolsa na cadeira mais próxima e virou-se pra ele, os braços na cintura:

-Você quer alguma coisa?

-Talvez uma explicação seja uma boa idéia. – ele disse, se jogando no sofá mais próximo.

-Como você quiser. – e ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

Ele ficou sério e olhou para dentro dos orbes esverdeados da namorada.

-Tiago, tudo que aconteceu naquela manhã de domingo foi real? – ela perguntou, as mãos sobre o colo torcendo-se nervosamente.

-Por que perguntar isso, Lily? – ele disse, deslizando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela. – Você sabe que foi.

-Então por que o resto da minha semana foi uma droga? – ela falou para ele, sem raiva.

-Lily, é o meu trabalho, você sabe.

-Eu sei que é o seu trabalho, Tiago. Mas eu sou sua namorada e...

-Eu entendo. Você merece mais atenção. Merece mais notícias.

Ela assentiu positivamente, e ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele tomou a dianteira novamente:

-E eu não fui o exemplo de namorado essa semana. E você não mereceu meus atos.

Ela concordou novamente. E não falou mais nada. A mão de Tiago então se deslocou, do rosto foi descendo, até encontrar a curva do pescoço dela, e com cuidado, mover o rosto dela na direção do dele, permitindo que suas bocas se encontrassem e que o beijo fosse iniciado.

"_Como você sabe todas as coisas que estou prestes a dizerEu sou tão previsível?_

_E se está escrito em meu rosto, espero que isto nunca se apague_

_Yeah..."_

Afastaram-se lentamente, os olhos fixos um ao do outro, desvendando-se. Lílian abriu a boca e conseguir murmurar, quase imperceptivelmente:

-Eu esperei a semana inteira por isso. Foi uma loucura toda a semana. E era somente isso que eu queria. Você.

-E foi o que eu não consegui te dar. – ele falou, a voz morrendo.

-Foi. Você não conseguiu me dar.

-Isso não vai se repetir. Eu prometo.

Ela concordou com ele, e movendo-se como uma gata, se aproximou dele, sentando no colo dele. Tiago abraçou-a com carinho, a mão passeando pelas costas dela, inicialmente sobre o tecido da blusa, para em seguida infiltrar-se abaixo dele.

Lílian arrepiou-se ao sentir a mão dele tocando sua pele por baixo da blusa, e guiou seus dedos a nuca dela, que começou a acariciar carinhosamente.

Sentiram o corpo pegar fogo, ainda sem contado entre peles, por causa das roupas. Num movimento brusco, Lílian afastou seu torso do corpo masculino do namorado e retirou a blusa, sem pensar em mais nada.

Tiago pegou-a no colo, e com uma força inexplicável para quem havia passado uma tarde no hospital, levou-a para o quarto.

"_Na segunda estou esperando_

_Pela terça estou sumindo_

_Em seus braços_

_Então eu posso respirar"_

Passava da meia noite. Era sábado novamente. Os dois corpos na cama, os olhos de um dentro dos olhos do outro.

Apenas o som das respirações que se normalizavam ocupava o ambiente, Tiago mantinha uma mão pousada na cintura de Lílian, que sorria encantada.

-Eu te amo, Lily. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Me desculpe por essa semana.

-Não peça mais desculpas. Apenas prometa que isso não vai se repetir.

-Eu prometo.

-Ótimo. – ela completou sorrindo. – Mas agora, bom, agora não seremos só nós dois.

-Como? – Tiago perguntou a encarando incrédulo. – Não seremos só nós dois.... isso quer dizer... que...

-Isso mesmo seu bobo. Eu estou grávida. Você vai ser papai.

Tiago abriu e fechou os olhos repetitivamente. Então, murmurou, quase incompreensível:

-Eu te amo, mulher. Te amo muito.

Lílian fechou a distancia entre os dois com mais um beijo. Nada mais importava, seriam apenas os dois, ou melhor, os três agora.

"_Ohhhh... Parece que eu finalmente posso_

_Descansar minha cabeça em algo verdadeiro_

_E eu gosto dessa sensação_

_Ohhhh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor_

_Do que eu jamais me conheci_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_E eu adoro como você consegue descrever_

_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Finalmente a continuação de Sunday Morning. Bom, eu achei Sunday Morning melhor. Mas espero que vocês gostem dessa.

Agradecimentos: Gween Black (pra mim, Super Clah) que betou essa fic.

Diego, amor da minha vida. Que inspirou algumas cenas nessa fic, mas inspirou outros tantos pensamentos. E que me faz feliz todo dia por me fazer sentir única.

Dedicatória: Pra minha Mamma, dona Lu, que eu amo muito e que tem a cada dia, se mostrado uma pessoa mais especial pra mim.

Nota da Gween: sabe, eu sou meio suspeita pra fazer uma nota nas fics da Tha, visto que eu sou fã dela. Mas essa fic, assim como sua antecessora, está M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A!! Venhamos e convenhamos, a Tha tem um jeito pra escrever T/L muito lindo, que emociona à mim, e acredito que à vocês também. Foi muito legal betar essa fic (adoro betar + fic de autora que eu adoro = diversão), mesmo que ela praticamente não tenha erros. E é isso, gente. Quero ver todo mundo comentando na fic da Tha, viu?? CoMeNtEeEeEeEeEeM!!!!!!!! Ok?? BjUuXxX ;***** e até a próxima!! Quem sabe a Tha não deixa eu betar outra fic dela pra eu fazer outra nota e encher mais ainda o saco de vocês?? Rsss Beijos, e não se esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
